Despedida
by Shadowsofgreen
Summary: Shiro se despierta en medio de la noche...One-shot, primer lemmon, HitsuHina


Disclaimer:ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, lo unico mío es la mente sucia

Advertencia:Lemmon

Estaba dormido, o eso pensaba mientras veía unos ojos de color chocolate muy cerca de él. Hinamori estaba sonrojada, mientras poco a poco se iba acercando. Hacía un momento había entrado agitada llamándole, y el en ese momento se despertaba para ver a su amiga de la infancia con nada más que una bata puesta y el pelo suelto.

Jamás había visto algo tan hermoso. Aún así, estaba medio dormido, por lo que le costo reaccionar cuando se subió a la cama y acercó su rostro, dulcemente.

- Shiro-chan... Susurró suavemente

En ese instante, Momo cerró el espacio que quedaba, dándole el más dulce de los besos. Apenas fue un roce, pero esto bastó para que el gimiera de placer. Momo comprobó que eso no le disgustaba, así que le pasó la lengua suavemente por el labio inferior antes de morderlo suavemente.

Con un jadeo, Toshiro, volvió a la vida, y recordó que es a él al que le gusta tomar la iniciativa. Tomó a la morena por el cuello con una mano, mientras que con la otra, afianzaba su cintura cerca de él. El beso tomó fuerza, y las respiraciones se empezaron a volver superficiales.

Toshiro quería más, necesitaba más. Separando sus labios, tomó rumbo a su cuello, desde la mandíbula hasta la clavícula mientras iba alternando mordiscos y lamidas. Eso era sencillamente el paraíso. Una mano viajo hasta el pecho de la chica, y con cuidado empezó a rozar su sensible pezón.

- Shiro...el...el otro

Este bajó la cabeza obedientemente, y probó a lamer mientras que con su mano le seguía dando atención al otro. Pronto se le hizo necesario meterselo en la boca, mientras ignoraba deliberadamente el dolor de su miembro, que le pedía atención urgente.

Los gemidos de Hinamori se iban elevando, al igual que sus caderas, que había comenzado un suave vaivén por culpa de su necesidad. Decidió instigar un poco al albino, y deslizando sus dedos por debajo del pantaloncillo, acarició suavemente la punta y suiguió así unos minutos, hasta que agarrándolo firmemente, empezó el suave movimiento de arriba abajo.

Toshiro había perdido la capacidad de razonar. Los sonidos que profería desde su garganta eran mas animales que humanos. Solo sabía que no aguantaría mucho si Momo no dejaba de tocarlo así. Así que decidió devolvérsela, y paseó un dedo por sus pliegues. Las caricias sobre su miembro habían disminuido de velocidad. Bien.

Decidido a seguir, exploró poco a poco, encontrando un bulto pequeño. Con curiosidad, empezó a pasar el dedo por esa zona repetidamente. Un grito le indicó que esa era una zona muy sensible y continuó con la tortura, esta vez con la lengua mientras que introducía un dedo en su cavidad.

A estas alturas, Hinamori había dejado de masturbarlo para concentrarse en las sensaciones que estaba experimentando: Un calor arrasador que devoraba todo su cuerpo, una sensibilidad que le hizo cobrar consciencia de todas sus terminaciones nerviosas, y justo en su centro, la sensación de algo, un tirón que no lograba desatarse...

Toshiro levanto la cabeza

- Hinamori...no te contengas-Introdujo un segundo dedo y aumentó el ritmo-Quiero que disfrutes

- Shiro-chan, yo...te necesito

Se miraron a los ojos y sin necesidad de palabras entendieron.

Toshiro alejó su mano para acomodar la punta y poco a poco, fue introduciendolo. Dios. Estaba tan húmeda y prieta que se quedo sin respiración por un momento. Se sentía a punto de explotar, pero no quería, no tan pronto. Tenía su orgullo y no iba a acabar después del primer roce. Se quedó parado un momento, y reanudó la marcha. Las embestidas empezaron suaves, sin parar. Momo lloriqueaba el nombre de Toshiro mientras acompañaba sus caderas con las de él.

Toshiro aumentó el ritmo, necesitaba más, la sentía en todas partes. Por una vez tenía calor y quería más. Sentía como las paredes de la morena le iban apretando cada vez más, hasta que un grito rasgó el aire. El orgasmo de ella le ordeñó de tal manera que perdió la poca concentración que le quedaba, y con un jadeo descargó en ella.

Hinamori contempló como la cara de concentración de Toshiro se suavizaba y se apoyaba en su pecho. Le oyó decir muy bajito:

- Te quiero, Momo-chan.

Instantes después de quedó dormido

- Y yo a ti, Shiro-chan

...

A la mañana siguiente, nadie sabría que el capitán de la 10ª división se había despertado solo en su cama extrañando a alguien.

Tampoco sabrían que la teniente de la quinta división habría desaparecido en la noche, en busca de su antiguo amigo, ex capitán y traidor, Aizen Sousuke.

...

Inspiración que le viene a una en momentos de aburrimiento. Generalmente soy HitsuKarin a muerte, pero me vino a la cabeza esta historia, y tuve que plasmarla. Es una despedida, por eso no hay momentazos románticos, pero bueno, no creo que a nadie vaya a molestarle. Puede que más adelante tenga haga una historia, pero esta acabaría siendo HitsuKarin, y de momento prefiero que se quede en one-shot

Shadowsofgreen


End file.
